


The Road Trip (Part II)

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Campfires, Camping, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, No Smut, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Road Trips, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius and Remus continue their road trip, on their way to see a concert. Teenage shenanigans ensue.





	The Road Trip (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first opportunity that Sirius and Lily have to bond! I really want to expand on their friendship at some point; they both love James and they both love causing trouble. I can see them getting along quite we sometimes.
> 
> I'm also leading up to some fun stuff between Remus and Sirius. I'm excited to write the next one!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff. It's always great when things go well for these guys, considering what their future holds...

Sirius and Remus were stretched out across the back seat of James’ beat-up old Ford. Padfoot had his back against a sleeping bag, jammed into the door, and he was holding his Moony, who was pressed against him in his lap. It had taken a while, but they finally found a cuddling position that was relatively comfortable in their cramped seats. James and Lily were in the front, prattling on about god-knows-what. Sirius chose to ignore them, instead focusing on the adorable pile of werewolf falling asleep in his arms. Padfoot leaned forward and planted a kiss on his Moony's head, causing his boyfriend to stir.

 

“I'm sorry, Moons… I didn't mean to wake you…”

 

“No, no… I wasn't asleep. I was just pondering…”

 

_What a dork._

 

Sirius ruffled Remus’ hair lovingly, relishing in their tender moment.

 

“Hey, Pads…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier…”

 

“No, it's fine, Reme…” Sirius kissed Lupin's cheek.

“You should get mad. I like when you get mad.”

 

“Wait, what? You asshole!” Remus abruptly sat up and Sirius braced himself for a swift smack from his boyfriend.

 

“No, no! I mean… it's better than the alternative! I'd rather you get mad than not care at all… You used to be so… so…”

 

“Apathetic?”

 

“Well, I was gonna say _depressed_ , but yeah, that works too. You just… you kind of floated through life, never reacting to anything around you. It's... it's nice to see you get emotional about something.”

 

“I hate you, Padfoot.”

 

“No, really! Feeling angry, getting frustrated... that's how you show that you care. ‘Cause when you don't care… you just… close up. Shut down. Y'know? And I'm glad you don't do that with me.”

 

“If you're making me mad on purpose…”

 

Remus gave Sirius a playful warning look.

 

“No, I swear! I'm not! I'm kind of a fuck-up, I know, but I'm not _that_ bad!”

 

“Aw, c'mon Sirius. You're not a fuck-up…”

 

Sirius laughed; a cold, humorless chuckle.

 

“I am. It's fine, I know I am. I'm a juvenile delinquent… I cause trouble, just to get a rise out of people...Just to feel something. And I bring the people I care about down with me…”

 

There was a brief pause. It was always hard for Remus when Sirius spoke about himself like that.

 

“Well then… you're my fuck-up. And I'm never gonna let you go.” Remus leaned into his boyfriend. Padfoot smiled and squeezed his Moony tightly.

 

“Hey, lovebirds…” James’ voice killed the moment. “We're getting close. Start thinking about what you wanna do for dinner.”

 

Remus sat up and returned to his seat, much to Sirius’ dismay.

 

“Don’t worry, Prongs. I've got this covered! I brought some good ol’ fashioned muggle campfire food!” Remus groaned unhappily, but Sirius ignored him. “Tinned beans and marshmallows!”

 

“Sounds appetizing...” Lily mumbled, causing James to laugh. Sirius kicked his seat.

 

“This is what muggles do, Lily!”

 

“Yes, you would know, having grown up around them…” Sirius’ brow furrowed and his teeth clenched before Remus put a gentle hand on his knee.

 

“I think it was nice of you to think ahead, Sirius.”

 

“Yes,” Lily agreed. “It was. I just wish we had a bit more… sustenance.”

 

“There's bound to be a restaurant somewhere in town. We'll grab some food and enjoy Sirius’ marshmallows after we set up the tents. Sound good?” James was trying to keep everyone happy; a task that was proving more challenging by the minute.

 

\---

 

The group arrived at their campsite at sunset, just in time to put their tents up before dark. They made sure to park away from other campers, lest they be overhead talking or casting spells.

 

Lily charmed her tent to build itself, while James watched, laughing at Sirius and his muggle attempt at assembling his shelter.

 

“Sirius, can you please just let me use magic…” Remus begged, exasperated by his boyfriend.

 

“No, Moony. That's cheating. If muggles can figure this shit out, so can I!”

 

Sirius continued to fiddle with a pole, having no idea what it was supposed to hold or how they expected him to attach it to anything.

 

“For Christ's sake, at this rate, I'm gonna end up sleeping with James and Lily tonight!”

 

“Only if you sleep at our feet like a puppy!” Lily joked. She giggled, but immediately stopped when she noticed that nobody else was smiling. “What? It was funny! Get it? It's 'cause he's like a little lost puppy?”

 

James laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Lily narrowed her eyes, knowing that James only did that when he felt uncomfortable.

 

“Well, it's not my fault that none of you have a sense of humour!”

 

The sky was getting darker as the horizon glowed a bright orange. Remus made one more feeble attempt at convincing Sirius.

 

“C'mon, Pads… we still have to build the fire before it gets dark! Just… just let me help. _Please_?”

 

“No! I can do this!”

 

As Sirius turned back to helplessly tug at a heap of fabric, the material began to float in the air.

 

“ _Remus!”_

 

“Oi, it's not me!” Remus held his hands up defensively, showing that he wasn't holding a wand. Sirius turned and looked at Lily, who had her arms crossed and a maniacal smirk on her face, her wand still visible in her hand.

 

Sirius swung his arms in frustration and let out an angry groan as the tent magically assembled itself. He slouched over to the makeshift fire pit that Remus and James had assembled earlier and reluctantly sat down. Remus walked over to Sirius and sat next to him, putting an arm around his mopey boyfriend.

 

“It's alright, Pads. You can still light the fire the muggle way…”

 

“Fuck muggles,” Sirius murmured, pulling out his wand. “ _Incendio.”_

 

James chuckled at his friend as he walked over to the campfire and sat down on his own log, Lily trailing close behind. The four friends settled in, watching the sun sink past the treeline, the sky changing to a deep purple before their eyes.

 

“So… Marshmallows?” Lily smiled at Sirius and picked up four sticks that she had gathered while the boys struggled with their tent. “We can still toast them the muggle way…”

 

Sirius smiled softly at Lily. Maybe she wasn't all that bad.

 

Sticks and 'mallows were handed out and the group chatted as they roasted and munched on their evening snack. James pulled a bottle of Firewhisky from the car, which got passed around the circle. Everyone was relaxed, peaceful, enjoying the time they got to spend with each other.

 

“So...” Lily started, taking a small swig from the bottle and making a face. “Oh god, that stuff is awful!” The boys laughed.

 

“What’s the matter, Evans? Never had alcohol before?” Sirius flashed her a taunting grin. In the firelight, nobody could see her blush.

 

“Anyway, I was gonna say…” She passed the bottle to James, who graciously accepted it. “What's with the nicknames?”

 

The boys were unusually silent. James and Sirius looked at one another in a panic.

 

“Patronuses…” Remus mumbled, quick on the uptake.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Our Patronuses… James’ is a stag, Sirius’ a dog…” He looked down at his hands. “Mine a wolf…”

 

“Oh!” Lily was catching on. “And Peter's is a rat?”

 

“Mmhmm…” Remus nodded. Sirius put an arm affectionately around his shoulders, as if to thank him for bailing them all out.

 

“I guess mine would be… like… 'hooves’ or something… mine's a doe.”

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow and glanced at James, whose hand was already ruffling his hair. Remus gave a soft chuckle, enjoying seeing Prongs that uncomfortable.

 

“Nah,” James spoke up. “That nickname doesn't suit you… I much prefer… Lils.”

 

“Lils?”

 

“Yeah… you know… like how Sirius always calls Remus 'Reme’. I like Lils…”

 

Lily smiled softly and leaned into James.

 

“Okay. I'll allow it.”

 

“But only if you call him Jimmy!” Sirius barked, knowing exactly how much James hated that nickname. James threw a marshmallow at Sirius, smacking him in the head, causing Remus to double over in laughter.

 

“Call me that one more time, Pads. I dare you.”

 

The four friends laughed and joked, sipping their booze and chewing on marshmallows. They were beginning to feel light-headed when the bottle reached its half way point.

 

“Mmm…” Lily mumbled. “We should… we should play truth or dare!”

 

Sirius scoffed.

 

“We're not _chicks_ , Evans!”

 

“Sooo?” Lily's words were dragging as her speech slurred. “It's still fun!”

 

“Fine. But only if I can go first.” Sirius had an evil look on his face.

 

“ _Fine._ Go ahead, _Pads_.”

 

“Oi! You haven't earned that right!”

 

Lily giggled, leaning into James for support. He held her up, beginning to chuckle himself.

 

“Right… okay… Evans, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to...give Prongs a lapdance!”

 

“Oi! Sirius!” James protested, trying to keep his girlfriend's dignity. Lily was having none of that. She happily stood up to face her boyfriend and began drunkenly grinding her hips against him. Sirius was laughing as James’ face flooded with embarrassment.

 

“Okay, okay… that's enough, Lils.” His hands were on her hips as he shifted her back into her seat.

 

“My turn,” Lily sang. “Sirius, truth or dare?”

 

“Pfft… _Dare._ There isn't a dare out there that I wouldn't do.”

 

“Snog James.”

 

“What?!” “What?”

 

James and Remus both stared at Lily, surprised and dismayed.

 

“Lily, that's my boyfriend!”

 

“Oh, c'mon _Moony_ , it'll be fuuun!”

 

Without hesitation, Sirius stood up and sauntered over to James, who tried to pull away. Padfoot leaned down and pressed the juiciest, wettest kiss he could muster onto Prongs’ lips. When he finished, he gave a wink to Lily.

 

“And I bet that was the best kiss he's ever had.”

 

James buried his face in his hands as Lily laughed joyously at her boyfriend's discomfort.

 

“James should go. The poor thing's gone through so much today!” Sirius was enjoying this.

 

“Fine,” James said, finally pulling his hands away. “Sirius, truth or dare?”

 

“Hey, stop choosing the same person!” Lily called, a bit louder than she intended.

 

“No, no, I'm good with this,” Remus muttered, thankful that he hadn't been chosen yet. He didn't want to have to answer a few questions he was sure Lily had.

 

“Dare.” Sirius smirked at James, knowing there was nothing he could say that would faze him.

 

“I dare you to take your clothes off, completely bare-arse.” Prongs was positive that he had found something to make Padfoot uncomfortable, but Sirius immediately stood up and started stripping. It was Remus’ turn to blush.

 

“I can't believe it! He's actually doing it!” Lily laughed, shocked that Sirius was following through.

 

Fully naked apart from his shoes, Sirius plopped down on his log next to Remus and made direct eye contact with James.

 

“Truth or dare, James?”

 

Prongs hesitated for a moment. He knew that if he picked dare, it would end up being worse than anything he could think up.

 

“... Truth”

 

“Have you and Lily done it yet?”

 

“ _Sirius!_ ” Lily voiced her protests.

 

“This game was your idea,” he said, spreading his legs apart, causing her to look away sheepishly.

 

“No.” James’ response was quick and to the point.

 

“What? Why the fuck not?”

 

“I only had to answer one question. Truth or dare, Sirius.”

 

“ _Dare._ ”

 

Lily was starting to suspect that this game might be turning into the James-Sirius Gameshow.

 

“I dare you to give _Remus_ a lapdance.”

 

“Oi! You can't just take my dare and reword it!”

 

“Yes I can! Now dance, Padfoot!”

 

Sirius turned to Remus, whose face was covered by his hands.

 

_I'm sorry, Reme._

 

He stood up and wiggled his hips over Remus’ legs, trying his best not to make his boyfriend too uncomfortable.

 

“That's not a lap dance. Put some effort into it, Pads!”

 

“Please, no…” Remus mumbled into his hands. It was dark enough that only Sirius could see how pink his ears were.

 

Sirius put a hand on Remus’ shoulders and grinded his hips slightly, trying desperately to not think about what he was doing. He didn't want Remus to realize just how much he was enjoying this.

 

“Woo!” James cheered, raising his fist in the air. Lily almost fell over in a fit of giggles.

 

“Alright, alright, I'm done.” Sirius sat back down next to Remus and crossed his legs, attempting to hide himself from James and Lily. Remus’ face was still covered, despite his laughter. “Okay James, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to take _your_ clothes off. If you get to redo one, so do I!”

 

James hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt. Sirius noticed Lily staring at her hands, trying not to look at James’ bare chest. He smiled.

 

_I'm a damn good wingman._

 

“Right.” Remus stood up when James was down to his boxers. “This game is boring for anyone who isn't James and Sirius. I'm gonna head to the tent.”

 

“Nooo,” Sirius whined, grabbing Lupin's wrist. “Staaay!”

 

Remus looked directly at Sirius and cocked an eyebrow slyly.

 

“Nothing stopping you from coming with me.”

 

Remus turned around and started walking away. Sirius looked at James, who vigorously nodded his head. As Padfoot left the fire pit, he heard Lily giggle and let out a small squeal.

 

“James!”

 

Prongs was laughing, too.

 

Sirius smiled to himself, grateful that Peter decided to bail.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;D


End file.
